sueños
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: cada noche nei sueña con tente, pero no son sueñosnormales, cargados de pasion extacis, neji desea que esos sueños se hagan realidad y se le cumplira


*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**"SUEÑOS"**_

Otro día llegaba a su fin, llegue a la mansión Hyuga, como de costumbre casi oscureciendo después de un tiempo extra de entrenamiento con Tenten quien se ofrecía siempre a ayudarme, desde hace como una semana eso se fue haciendo rutinario, igual que mis sueños eróticos con ella...

Se que esta mal, muy mal, pero aun así no dejo de disfrutarlo, todas las noches sueño con ella, y no son sueños precisamente sanos, en todos estamos ella y yo haciendo el amor, ya no recuerdo cuando fue exactamente que comencé a tenerlos, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que me gustan, no puedo evitarlo, desde que me di cuenta de que Tenten me gustaba mas que como amiga, trate de alejarme de ella, deshacerme de ese sentimiento, pero falle, Tenten empezó a ofrecerme su ayuda para entrenar un poco mas y al ver sus ojos no podía decirle que no, así que lo que sentía por ella fue creciendo mas y mas al punto de que ahora era yo quien la buscaba para entrenar un poco mas con tal de estar mas tiempo con ella.

Ahora que lo recuerdo fue hace alrededor de un mes que comencé a tener esos sueños, primero era algo quizás normal, donde sola la veía a ella, sonreír, hablar, bueno, después fueron mas extraños la veía con menos ropa, incluso quitándosela para mi con una cara tan... sensual. No preste atención a ellos por que creí que estar en esta edad era muy normal. Hace como dos semanas tuve el primero en donde teníamos relaciones, estábamos en mi cuarto y nos besamanos apasionadamente, poco a poco se fue volviendo mas excitante, recorría su espalda y besaba su cuello escuchando su respiración agitada, nos recostamos en la cama sin dejar nuestros labios, le quite la blusa un tanto apresurado, me sorprendí de mi actitud muy diferente a la habitual, claro, en los sueños todo puede pasar. Seguimos besándonos hasta que sin darme cuenta ya estábamos bajo las sabanas blancas sin nada de ropa, gimiendo de placer. Al día siguiente despertaba agitado, conmocionado y muy sudado

Pero no por eso me porte diferente con Tenten, creo que eso solo hiso que me acercara mas a ella, quien de mi comportamiento siquiera se extraño un poco. En algún momento quise expresarle mis sentimientos pero siempre que me llenaba de valor al ver sus ojos llenos de brillo, sus labios alargados en una sincera sonrisa, la valentía desaparecía así como llegaba de rápido. Con un poco de ansiedad me dormía pensando en ella, soñaba con ella y despertaba pensando en ella, creo que me estaba volviendo loco, lo peor es que no sabía si era por amor o por sexo.

Pensando en todo eso me dio una ducha con agua muy fría, lo cual no me hacia mucho efecto realmente, me seque el cabello y me puse mi pijama, que consistía en un portalón corto, sabia que no me iba a dormir en ese momento pues no tenia sueño, solo me recosté en mi cama mirando el techo, suspire cansado sin saber que hacer. Me mantuve totalmente quieto con los ojos cerrados, pero despierto por un rato. Abrí los ojos con el ceño fruncido, me levante de la cama y busque una hoja de papel y un lápiz, el sueño aun no me vencía así que, en un momento de arte e inspiración me puse a dibujar su hermosos rostro, debo decir que no soy un profesional para el dibujo, creo que no era yo en ese momento mi mano se movía por si sola dando lugar a los trazos y líneas en la hoja blanca, poco a poco fue tomando forma, hasta que, al final yo mismo me sorprendí de mi trabajo, sonreí altaneramente y con sumo cuidado lo tome y lo deje en el buro junto a la cama, recargado en la lámpara de noche, mirando hacia mi, como si de verdad fueran sus ojos los que se posaran en mi, con esa imagen en mi mente caí rendido al sueño.

No pasaron mas de diez minutos, creo, cuando una brisa me refresco el cuerpo, suspire removiéndome entre la cama, un momento después escuche un pequeño crujirlo en la ventana pero no hice caso y preferí seguir durmiendo, 10 segundos después volví a escucharlo, abrí los ojos y moví solo la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, me sorprendí al ver que estaba abierta cuando yo siempre la cierro antes de dormirme. Fruncí en ceño extrañado, pero sinceramente tenia mucho sueño así que, lo deje así y volví a cerrar los ojos.

Escuche, esta vez que la ventana rechinaba, justo cuando me dormía completamente, volteé a ver y esta vez note una silueta negra en la ventana entraba por ella mientras las cortinas se movían al compas del viento, no la podía distinguir completamente pero a simple vista supe que se trataba de una mujer, ella caminaba entre la oscuridad de mi habitación hacia mi, me acomode en la cama recargándome en mis codos, no se por que no podía moverme, simplemente me dejaba extasiado, maravillado, cuando se acerco lo suficiente note que era ella, Tenten. Tan pronto me quede dormido que ya estaba soñando con ella. Se subió a gatas sobre la cama, acercándose más a mí, que solo permanecía quieto, se poso encima de mí con una sonrisa encantadoramente maliciosa, lo cual me encantaba. Reaccioné y rápidamente la tome en mis brazos para besarla, de inmediato, comencé a besar su cuello como la primera vez que soñé con ella, son sentamos en la cama y la acerque mas a mi.

Baje los tirantes de su blusa color rosa y bese sus hombros desnudos, acaricie sus brazos, mientras volví a sus labios, ella poso sus manos sobre mi pecho descubierto acariciándome suavemente, termine de quitarle la blusa dejando ver sus perfectos senos, dirigí mi boca hacia ellos besándolos ansioso, mientras ella echaba su cabeza hacia tras, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, de eso estaba seguro. Subí la vista y bese su mentón para después recostarla sobre la cama encima de ella. Me miro con esa misma sonrisa y una mirada nublada de placer, la bese entre sus pechos y fue bajando mas y mas, bese su abdomen, sinceramente se sentía tan real que casi podía oler su aroma y sentir el sudor en nuestros cuerpos. Tome los extremos de su pantalón y lo fui bajando al mismo tiempo que besaba en sus piernas la parte que quedaba descubierta. Cuando se lo quite por completo, sentí como ahora ella me quitaba la ropa a mi, quedamos completamente desnudos después de un rato de besos desenfrenados, volví a quedar encima de ella mientras mi mano bajaba hasta su intimidad, la cual acaricie lentamente, para después ir aumentando el ritmo al mismo tiempo que ella empezaba a gemir descontroladamente.

Cuando creí que ella explotaría en un grito enorme retire mi mano de ella, al momento que me sonreirá otra vez, yo me quede confundido, me empujo y se sentó en mis caderas, se mojo los labios, bajo besar mi pecho, lo sentí tan deliciosamente, bajo mas hasta llegar a la mitad de mis piernas donde se encontraba mi miembro totalmente erecto producto de sus calientes caricias.

Lo tomo entre su mano acariciándolo, me dio una masaje tan seductor que yo mismo que tapaba cara con las manos al sentir su boca en mi entrepierna siguió mas y mas hasta que pensé que me volvería loco de placer

-Tenten- gemí con un hilillo de voz, casi ni podía hablar, ella no me respondió, solo escuchaba unas risillas traviesas, de verdad le divertía verme así de excitado, dejo de jugar con mi entrepierna y subió sus manos por mis costados y me beso nuevamente, puso cada una de sus piernas a mis lados, ambos entendimos que era hora de terminar, pero antes de adentrarme en ella la tome de los hombros y la aleje de mi un poco rápidamente, ella me miro un tanto extrañada, con el ceño fruncido le hable

-esto es un sueño ¿verdad?- ella sonrió y puso una cara como si estuviera mimando a un cachorro

-Ho... me temo que si amor- dijo con voz melosa- esto nunca sucedió- beso mi nariz- como tu dijiste es solo un sueño

-¿jamás podre estar así contigo en la vida real?- ella se acerco a mi sonriendo y me hablo al oído

-eso depende ti...- susurro yo cerré los ojos y sentí como si estuviera cayendo a un abismo, como si estuviera flotando mientras escuchaba sus géminos, deliciosos géminos que salían de sus labios...

Abrió los ojos al escuchar mi despertador sonar, suspire tan cansado, me talle la cara con ambas manos y me senté en la cama para prepararme e irme a entrenar, después de una ducha y arreglarme para salir, tome mi banda la cual estaba en mi mesilla de noche solo entonces me di cuenta de que el dibujo que había hecho la noche anterior no estaba, busque bajo la cama y nada ¿acaso también soñé eso? tenia me mantenerme mas despierto desde ahora, no podía distinguir la realidad de lo que no paso jamás, sin mas que hacer salí rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, al llegar me encontré con Tenten, raro me pareció encontrarla allí tan temprano, estaba sentada en el verde pasto arreglándose los habituales chonguitos, sonreí disimuladamente

-¡Ho! hola Neji buenos días- me saludo mientras se levantaba del suelo y cepillaba su fleco con los dedos

-buenos días- conteste -¿que haces aquí tan temprano?

-es que no podía dormir mas y decidí llegar un poco mas temprano- me sonrió tan encantadoramente, que de inmediato no pude engañarme mas, era amor, dejando atrás mi sueño erótico de la noche, supe que era amor lo que sentía por ella, tenia que decírselo, de una vez por todas ella tenia que saberlo.

-¡Tenten yo...! - tome su brazo ella se asusto un poco por mi actitud y el tono de mi vos, me miro preocupada- yo...

-si Neji... -se acerco a mi con una mirada ilusionada, como si supiera lo que quería decirle y esperaba que se lo dijera

-yo... yo...- el valor se esfumaba poco a poco

-shhh...- me tapo los labios con sus dedos y me sonrió-yo también siento lo mismo- me saco una sonrisa de alivio, ella era increíble de verdad, lentamente son acercamos el uno al otro hasta juntar nuestros labios en un tierno y delicado beso, muy parecido a los que nos dimos en mi sueño, por lo menos al principio de ellos pues como había soñado se fue volviendo acelerado, la acerque mas a mi apretándola fuerte de la cintura, en ese momento sentí como algo caía del bolsillo de su pantalón, nos separamos mientras dirigía mi mirada al suelo, era una hoja de papel dobla por la mitad me agache a recogerlo mientras se mordía los labios 

-¿que es esto?- pregunte mientras lo abría para ver

-ha...- ella parecía que no quería que yo lo mirara, abrí los ojos sorprendido al darme cuenta de que era el dibujo que había hecho de ella la noche anterior

-¿Tenten de donde sacaste esto?- pregunte, ella sonrió

-anoche lo tome de tu buro después de que hicimos el amor...- abrí tanto mis ojos que por un momento casi se salían de mis orbes, pensé que había sido un sueño todo, pero entonces... ¿nada su un sueño, todo paso de verdad? por eso la sentía tan real, tan cercana, todo paso realmente paso, estuvimos juntos la noche anterior... juntos

-siento a verme adentrado en tu habitación así anoche, pero... no pude contenerme más...

-¿Tenten, solo contéstame algo?

-¿si?

-¿anoche fue la única noche que lo hicimos?

-si, o mejor dicho la primera ¿no crees?- se acerco a mi para tomar mis manos

-así es la primera noche...- sonreí para volver a besarla otra vez, saboreando sus labios, oliendo su aroma, sintiendo su piel tan suave que por un momento creí que otra vez estaba soñando... pero no, esta vez era real, ella, yo y nuestro amor...

_**¡**__**Hola! no crean que dejo esto, sigo aquí un "poquito" retrasada jajaja, aquí les dejo este one shot, que no termino de convencerme, no se como que le falto algo a mi parecer, pero tenia que subir algo y no tenia tiempo para hacer algo de verdad muy**__**,**__** muy**__**,**__** muy bueno pero es decente jajaja. Como dicen los sueños se hacen realidad ¡y de que forma! por suerte para Neji**__**.**_

_**Espero también que ustedes se pongan al día con las historias, por que hay varios fic's del NejiTen que me han dejado picadísima y no han actualizado las historias. Prometo ya no tardarme tanto (si claro) are mi mejor esfuerzo también actualizando mi otra historia y no olviden dejen muchos reviews **__**¡**__**plis!**_

_**Nos leemos luego **_

_**BA-BAY**_


End file.
